A Change in Plans
by Calmer of the Storm
Summary: A little twist on the Kratos x Anna story. After rescuing a certain girl from the ranch, the mercenary leaves her to live on her own. What if she won't let him be? Inspired by 'An Earthly Knight' by Janet McNaughton.


Calmer of the Storm: Well…this is another one shot. At least, at this point it is. I'm writing this on a whim, and if it gets longer…well….uh…I don't know what I'll do:) This is me procrastinating and not studying for my exams (I have two tomorrow) so you'd better like it!

Cody: She's just kidding. You can hate it too.

Calmer of the Storm: -smacks Cody- Ahem…yes…anyways…this came to me last night as I was procrastinating again (and by that I mean reading). I was reading the book 'An Earthly Knight' by Janet McNaughton (if anyone likes old medieval/ fantasy stories, this book is _amazing_. I absolutely adore it) and it kinda hit me. I wanted to use the same kind of premise, and put my own spin on it. Her story is based off of two ballads from the medieval period, one of them called 'the ballad of Tam Lin'. So that's my little note on that…I highly recommend the book, even if you stop reading the fic from here:)

Cody: -rubbing head- You've forgotten again.

Calmer of the Storm: No, not forgotten, simply remembered to ignore. But I suppose I shall be up to my neck in legal issues if I don't, lol. I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor do I 'An Earthly Knight'. I do not own the characters involved in this story, just their actions. Hehe…

---

A deep sigh escaped the old angel's lips. Crimson eyes stared out onto the world with a blank stare…he wasn't exactly amused. Things had seemingly gotten out of hand lately, and he wasn't sure what to do. The young boy that he had taken under his wing so long ago was no longer the innocent child he once was. No, they had made the mistake of consuming that cursed stone and their lives stretched across millennia. But what could be done? Martel was dead. Her younger brother bent on saving her and restoring her life. Kratos had been quite proud of Yuan for not falling into the same trap, for he had loved Martel even more. But perhaps that was the reason he had not; he knew her best. He knew that this was not the world she would have wanted.

So why did the older two not do anything about it? Mithos was the youngest of the three, and yet he had the most power. Kratos wasn't even sure any more. At first he had followed him, in awe of his charismatic abilities and personality. But now…now it was simply madness. Again, why did he follow? Because there was nothing else to do. Kratos had lived for centuries. No…he had lived for twenty-eight years. He had _existed_ for centuries. Existence did not mean life. He merely followed because there was nothing better to do; no other way of living. It was the way he knew, and quite frankly, he was comfortable with it. And yet, there was the underlying tugging at his heart that this was all wrong. He had been human, once, but it seemed now that every last shred of his humanity had disappeared.

Now, he was on his way to survey one of the Grand Cardinals. Kvar himself, the one who thought himself the highest. At least he could get along with Forcystus, for he seemed the most tolerable. But Kvar thought himself too high and mighty. The pompous rat was too much for Kratos to handle. Perhaps that was the reason for his being sent here. Mithos knew quite well that Kratos did not interact well with the others, and perhaps he thought this would be good for him. Or else be a rather funny joke. He was on his way there now, with not even his faithful companion Noishe to join him. He was all alone.

---

"Ah, Lord Kratos. It is a pleasure to have you hear at our facilities." Kvar said easily, a smile on his face.

Kratos' face did not change, and he said nothing in greeting.

"I do not intend to spend a lot of time here, Kvar, I am simply here to give Lord Yggdrasil a report on your status, and to see what this mysterious project is that you've been speaking of." His eyes held a piercing gaze, which the cardinal did not miss.

"I assure you, my Lord, that your stay will be worth while." Slimy as ever…

Kratos made no response, and when Kvar saw that he would not, he ordered one of the guards to show Kratos to his quarters. Kratos was just glad to be out of the man's presence.

---

Kratos was left alone for the rest of the day and night. He didn't even want to look around the ranch for himself. He was well aware of the things behind the walls, and what transpired within them. Horrors that no person should ever have to live through…it was their everyday lives. The desians here did not seem to mind it at all, for if they did, they would perhaps show a little more pity. But Kratos had once been an 'inferior being', and perhaps this was the reason he disliked these places so much.

The next morning, there was a knock at his door. It was a foot soldier, informing him of Kvar's wishes to show him around. Kratos stated he'd be out in a few moments. Donning his typical mercenary garb, he left the room.

"Good morning, Lord Kratos. I trust you fared well last night?" Kratos didn't sleep much, and Kvar knew this.

"Fine." Came the curt response.

"Good. If you'll come this way, I wish to show you the courtyards." Kratos said nothing in response, but followed. Kvar would do most of the talking today.

"Out here is where the humans do the actual work. The physical exertion aids in the formation of stronger exspheres, as well as quickens the process. He allowed for Kratos to see what was going on, to take in the moment.

It was all Kratos could do to not let anything pass across his face. He hated these sights…he knew that they went on everywhere, but hearing of them did nothing to him. Actually seeing it was a different matter. There were people everywhere, clothed in almost nothing and doing useless tasks. Pushing boxes around and hoisting them up to the roof. Kratos knew full well what these crates were for. They were for the harvesting of exspheres and shipping them to Derris-Kharlan. Essentially, these people were building their own graves. The age range was wide as well. There were children, he thought he saw one that looked six or seven, and people so old they could barely lift themselves, much less a crate that was four times the weight of a healthy person. When one slacked, they were whipped. There was no mercy here.

"Come, I wish you to see something else." With one last glance, Kratos turned to go inside. He saw that his appearance at the ranch had not gone unnoticed by its captives. People gave him hard glares as he surveyed them, some even stopping their work to do so. It told him that they still had some fight left in them, but not much.

He was brought inside to the place where the exspheres were actually harvested. If the sight outside made him sick, this was far worse. There were actually people in here…being placed into the machines. They would never be seen again.

Kratos had had enough. "Kvar, I see that progress is going fine here. I wish to know about this 'project' that you've been so secretive about. Do not spare any details, for Lord Yggdrasil will not be pleased if I return with nothing. I assure you that would be the end of it all for you." Yes, it was a threat, but mostly just an excuse to get out. \

Kvar opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. It seemed he was not at all pleased with the proposal he had just been given. He liked to have power…and Kratos was taking it from him. But he could not argue with one of higher order than he, for he would be stripped of his title. Kvar sought to be one of them, and arguing would only make his chances worse. He swore that once he was in league with Kratos, it would be the man's end. He did not see Kratos worthy of such a title, for he was the only one, in all the ranks, that was not a half-elf. In short, he was an abomination to the organization of Cruxis.

After receiving a cold glare from Kvar, the first since he had come, he was led down another hallway.

"Wait here, I need to retrieve the subject." Kratos raised an eyebrow. He should have guessed it involved one of the humans.

It was not long before Kvar returned, the smug smile on his face having done so as well. "I present to you captive A012, the subject for the Angelus Project." A young woman was dragged harshly into the room by two of the desian foot soldiers. She glared at Kvar in such a way that Kratos had never seen before. It was a look of pure hatred; seething, loathing hatred, not the kind that made a person wish to avoid someone. No…this woman wished to kill Kvar. He could see it just by looking at her. And then, her fiery gaze was turned on him. Her eyes were a clear blue, and they held the same sentiments for him as they had the other. Kratos was taken aback by the response, but it did not show. He remained as stoic as ever. Her long chestnut hair was matted, and it cascaded down her back in a tangled mess. Her skin was dark, due to lengthy exposure to the sun. She was very dirty, and her face was currently red. She was breathing heavily, and her skin glistened with a layer of sweat.

"Anna has just been under a few tests." Kvar explained. Obviously these tests were very painful. He said something which Kratos did not catch, and the two desians holding her gripped her arms tighter and pulled her up straight. She grunted in protest, but made no physical effort to defy them. An evil grin (for it could only be described as that) crossed the cardinal's face, and he reached up and pulled at the collar of her measly excuse for a dress. Just below her throat was a red, glowing orb. It was a deep colour, almost purple. Kratos was slightly confused, but made no effort to ask. He knew that Kvar would explain.

"This, Lord Kratos, is Angelus. We have found a way to use an exsphere and transform it into a cruxis crystal. It is a revolutionary find, indeed, and I must say that it will be quite an asset to Lord Yggdrasil's purposes. It is still in its early stages, but progress is moving along quite nicely." Kvar sounded quite pleased with himself.

Kratos had to tear his eyes from the woman's face. She could not have been more than seventeen. "I see that you pride yourself in your work", he said, commenting not on the actual subject. For some reason, he couldn't talk about her as if she were an object, as Kvar had.

Kvar's smug smile grew. "Yes, and I should say that I have reason to be." He searched Kratos for any sign of anything.

"Are there others?" Kratos asked.

Kvar shook his head. "That is the slight problem. The subject needs to be completely compatible with the crystal, or else it will not work. We've had a few…failed tries. The subject's mana signature goes out of control, and they are transformed into a rather grotesque monster. It is the same result as if you were to suddenly remove an exsphere without a key crest from one's hand."

Kratos had seen that happen only once. It was in the ranch by Iselia. "What will happen to the subject when the crystal is complete?" He inquired, his eyes having drifted back to the girl's face. Her head was turned to the side, and she started angrily at the floor. She seemed to want to do something, but knew there was nothing that she could do. She was completely helpless, but by the look in her eye, she had not completely lost all hope. Or will, for that matter, as so many of the others had.

"Oh, she will cease to exist as she is now. Her life will be forfeit in order to sustain the crystal. When it is ready, it will be harvested just like any of the others. Then, I shall offer it to Lord Yggdrasil." He said with a casual tone, all the while gazing at Anna.

"I see," came Kratos' response. There was really nothing more that he could say.

"Well, Miss Anna needs to return to her work; she is special but we need for the crystal to grow. Come along now, sweetheart, you're needed on the field." Kvar's tone was anything but endearing. She was brought away, still slightly defiant. Kratos followed her with his eyes as she left, catching sight of some tears in the back of her garb. They had whipped her as well.

After a few moments to himself, Kratos stood to leave and return to his chambers. It seemed that there was much to contemplate now.

---

Kratos, during the next few days, saw a lot of Anna. It was strange, for he had a desire to be with her. Not that he'd ever admit this to anyone, for he hadn't even really admitted it to himself. There was something about her that drew him in. He noted the kind way she treated the other prisoners, particularly the children. He guessed that many of them had lost their parents since coming here, and she had felt the need to fill in. He was pulled in by her kindness to them; it had been a long while since he had seen someone do something out of pure charity; not because they wished for something in return. Still, all he got were cold glances. She was not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she was still quite pretty. Her beauty was a simple one, very innocent. At times he began to think what her life must have been like in her home town, before coming here. He wondered how long she had been here, and how _she _had ended up as a victim of the project.

On one of the days, Anna was to return for more tests. Kvar told Kratos that he wished him to view the process, and monitor her afterwards. Kratos found it hard to watch, however there was no way he could justify, to the others, turning away. So, he watched with a black stare as the poor woman was prodded and poked, injected and subjected to various amounts of physical and mental stress. She seemed to bear it quite well, then again, he assumed that she was probably used to it by now.

After the process was finished, she was brought into what was being used as her recovery room. Kvar entered as well, beckoning for Kratos to join them. "I thought it would be appropriate for you to examine her as you wish, seeing as you are to report to Lord Yggdrasil. I shall leave my guards outside to aid you should you need it."

"I appreciate that." These were the words, but the tone indicated otherwise.

Kvar and his men bowed in respect, and left the two of them to themselves.

At first, Anna would not look at him. There was a hatred inside of her that needed to be unleashed. So _this _was one of the leaders…the reason for her torture. Even before she had learned his name she had loathed him. But still…there was something about him. He had not spoken to her in any way, and when he spoke to Kvar, there seemed to be an underlying tone of annoyance. Perhaps he thought himself too high and mighty for all of this. He seemed unfazed by her torture, and that of the rest of the people. And yet, he confused her. Here he was, and she was at his disposal. And yet, he sat for what seemed an eternity in silence. She still had not looked at him.

Finally, she dared to lift her blue eyes to gaze at him. She caught him staring at her, but she expected just as much. Her eyes were as ice, but she could not tear her gaze from him as much as she wished to. His crimson eyes held so much mystery that they were rather intriguing. It was not long before almost all of the frigid glaze had melted, replaced instead by a look of wonder.

Kratos was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to say to this girl, so he simply remained in silence. What was one supposed to say in such a situation?

Finally, it was Anna who broke the stare. "You pigs are all the same…" She said, her voice small, barely audible.

Kratos hadn't really expected such a statement, but he wasn't completely blown out of the water. "You seem to know much about the ranks." He stated smoothly, thought it was a very sarcastic comment.

The ice had returned once more, and she glared at him. "You care nothing for us; you seek to benefit yourselves. I see the way you treat him; you care nothing for those of lower ranks."

So she was perceptive. "I treat him as he deserves to be treated. One such as him does not need respect from me."

"Because he is of a lower rank."

"Because he is a filthy rat." There was more emotion in his voice now, perhaps more than he had intended.

Anna turned away. She didn't have a response to that.

Kratos turned as well, looking at something on the wall. "I've seen how they treat you and the others." He stated, his tone flat once more.

She eyed him carefully. "It's good to know that you are not blind."

Kratos smirked, though she could not see it. He was beginning to admire her…spunk.

"It isn't a very nice thing to do." He was egging her on now.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Is this your idea of 'examining' me? I came to be tortured, not to be reminded of the things that we suffer."

Kratos turned back to her. "Who said I was going to torture you?"

Anna opened her mouth, but said nothing. She turned her eyes away once more. "So what _are_ you doing here?" she asked, her voice at a whisper.

"I'm not entirely sure…" he replied. She lifted her gaze once more, and there seemed to be an understanding. She saw that there was something different about this man. There was something he had that the others didn't. Why he had it, she wasn't sure, but for some reason she felt that she could trust him. Not completely, but he wouldn't be cruel to her.

It was at this point that one of the guards returned to inform them that their time was up, and Kratos left without saying another word. Anna watched him as he left, her heart racing now.

She was quite quiet as they led her away, more so than usual. Kvar noticed this. Approaching Kratos, there was a sort of sick admiration on his face. "You have tamed her, I should wish to know what you did."

Kratos looked at him blankly. "I did nothing." He stated, then simply walked away. He was not in the mood to talk.

---

Weeks passed, and Kratos still had not left. Kvar was in his glory that one of the four seraphim would grace him with his presence for such a long time, but he was also beginning to wonder why he had stayed. In the beginning, Kratos had expressed, very ardently, his desire to leave. Now…there seemed to be something that was keeping him here. What was it? He was spending a lot of time with the girl, Anna. But perhaps he was just monitoring progress…

---

It was the middle of the night, and Kratos made his way through the hallways. It was actually the first time he had been in this part of the ranch; the part where all of the people remained like caged animals. But he could not look at them, for he was not sure what he would do. The man was well aware of the faces that peered at him through the bars, some with a deep hatred and others too bereft of hope to do so. The forlorn gazes they cast were too much even for his stony heart.

Could it even be called that now? Since he had met this girl, something seemed to be changing. Something deep in the fathoms of his heart and soul had begun to move, and he didn't understand it. All he knew was that he had to get away from this place. But he wasn't leaving without her. He couldn't bear the fact that she would be offered as a gift to his leader. His rank no longer mattered. Yggdrasil wouldn't kill him; he was needed. If Kratos died, Mithos would lose everything. A smirk crossed his face. Perhaps the wrong person was chosen to be the seal. Kratos knew that it was due to the simple fact that he had been a human. With all the talk Mithos had about being discriminated against, he was guilty of the same crime.

Making his way around the corner, Kratos found the place he was looking fore. Using a small bit of magic, the lock was picked. He had taken care of the guards earlier. He stood in the doorway, gazing at the girl in the corner. She had curled herself into a ball. At the sound of his entrance, her head lifted. It was sad…the crystal had been making marvelous progress, due to the extra tests, and she was losing energy. It would only be a matter of weeks, just a few more tests, and she would be no more. She'd almost lost all hope now, and Kratos thought it a sad thing to see.

"Kratos…" came her voice. It was meek and small.

His heart wrenched at the sight of her. "Come…" he said, stepping forwards and holding out a hand.

She was confused. "Where are we going?" she asked him, taking his hand.

"Away from this place."

She gazed at him, confusion still evident in her sapphire eyes.

"I'm taking you away from here…to somewhere safe. I won't let them do this to you."

Anna was tired, and could offer no objection. She was being given a chance at freedom.

Halfway down the hall, Anna stopped. Kratos turned, only to see a look of horror on her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"What of the others? I can't leave them here! They're all dying too; I won't go without them." She was growing defiant again.

"Anna, I went to great lengths to be able to do this. I can't…I can't get the rest. Perhaps we can come back later, but you are the one that I'm worried about. Anna…don't throw your life away. I need you to come with me." His voice held a pleading tone that she could not refuse. With tears in her eyes, she nodded her head. She grabbed his hand and he led her out.

In the courtyard, Kratos placed his arms around her. "Hold on tight to me." He said, tilting his head slightly so that he could look at her. She was not sure what he was going to do, but did as he ordered. She buried her head into his shoulder, for there were many emotions running through her now.

Translucent azure wings materialized at his back, and he shot into the air. He had a little difficulty at first, for it had been a long time since he had carried another in flight. But after a few moments he had gotten the hang of it.

Anna opened her eyes and lifted her head, and was shocked at what she saw.

"What are you?" she asked, incredulously.

"I'll explain later." He said, and she knew this was her cue to remain silent.

They flew for what seemed to be hours, and Anna had actually fallen asleep. Kratos finally landed, and it was the change in motion that had woken her. They were in a forest, where, she had no clue. There was a rustling in the bushes, and it caused her to cling to him tighter. He made no move to indicate danger, but she didn't trust his judgment.

A large, dog-like creature, with a coat of white and green, bounded through the trees into the small grove where they had landed. Anna only clung tighter, and Kratos could only emit a small chuckle.

"This is Noishe. Noishe and I have been friends for a very long time." Reaching out, he patted the creature on the head. He then introduced Anna to Noishe, who was very pleased to meet the girl. Kratos also noted Anna's uneasiness had not been stayed. "I assure you, he's quite safe. He's very friendly, and wouldn't hurt a fly." He smiled. "Unless I told him to."

Anna couldn't help but smile as well. "What kind of creature is he?" she asked, venturing to touch him.

"Noishe is one of the oldest creatures on this earth. He is a Protozoan, and probably the last of a dead breed. They are fierce warriors, and as they age, their shape changes. When Noishe was born, I assure you that he did not look like this. And I can only guess how long he will remain in this form."

Anna listened intently, and had actually managed to touch the creature's head. It was all Noishe could do to keep himself calm, for he was the type of creature than enjoyed company.

After a lapse of silence, a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She turned to Kratos once more. "And what kind of creature are you?"

He too, smiled a little. For some reason, all the pain that he had suffered due to his form was dissipating. He was beginning to feel a little more…human. Was it possible? Perhaps it was.

"You should sit down…it's a rather long story." He said.

"We've got time", she said, sitting down on the soft grass. The sun was just beginning to make itself known over the mountains.

"I….I was a human, once. A long time ago…maybe…four thousand years." He stopped to gauge her reaction. Her blue eyes were opened wide. She seemed incredulous, but wished for him to continue. Kratos didn't understand it at all; usually he hated telling of his past. But with this woman…it was different.

"I'm sure you heard Kvar speak of one called 'Yggdrasil." Anna nodded. "His name it Mithos, and I met him when I was…oh, mid-twenties. It's been so long that I hardly remember it all. I took him as my apprentice of sorts, and I trained him. He was traveling, and I went with him. He was with his older sister, Martel."

Her eyes were wide. She'd never heard of anyone of that name before, save for the goddess.

He smiled, almost sadly. "I see you've heard the name. Actually…" He trailed off and turned away. It occurred to him that what he was about to say would completely go against everything that she had probably believed her whole life.

She looked at him inquisitively. "What?"

He sighed. "What I am about to tell you will shake all that you have known…"

She was hesitant, but then slowly nodded. "If it's the truth, then I should hear it." Her voice was at a whisper once more.

"This is the Martel from whom the…" he paused again, "story…of the goddess stemmed. There was also another with us, a man who would soon be engaged to Martel. His name was Yuan."

"I recall hearing that name too…uttered by Kvar."

"Yes, that would make sense. Anyways, the four of us managed to find a way that would enable us to live forever." His gaze had drifted to the forest. "I was twenty-eight at the time, and still very young and naïve. If I could go back and know the consequences of our actions, I would never have done it. But immortality is such a seductive thought, and we succumbed to its pull. Through the years, we did much. Mithos ended the Kharlan war."

"You mean that _you _were with _Mithos_ when he ended the _Kharlan _war? You were one of the companions with the great Mithos! You didn't tell me this earlier!" She was quite shocked that the man who had rescued her had also been a part of the Kharlan war…and one of its heroes.

"Uh…well…yes." He thought he'd gotten that point across earlier. Apparently he hadn't.

"Anyways, with the war, came Martel's death. The other three are all half-elves, and had been subject to much discrimination. Martel was wise and kind, and sought for a better world where all could live in harmony. With her death, Mithos lost it. He began this organization called Cruxis, and twisted his sister's ideals. He now seeks a world where all are the same…lifeless beings that merely exist…" He paused a moment to think. "I am one of the four seraphim, the highest in the order of Cruxis. There are only three now, with Martel's death. We are angels, I suppose, for these wings were brought about with the implanting of these crystals into our hands."

Anna looked to the ground, her hand moving to her throat. "You mean like this one?" she asked meekly.

"….Yes…like that one…" It had slipped his mind, that she was being used to create one. A silence fell between them, and Kratos suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up.

"I didn't know what it was when I used it. I assure you now, however, I treat it with the utmost respect." He truly did.

She smiled softly, but said nothing.

He figured he would continue his story. "Mithos created the story of the goddess…and the regeneration, for he wishes to revive his sister. He loved Martel dearly, and is torn at her departure."

"He must be a sorry sight, then." She added.

Kratos nodded slowly. "Yes…it really is quite sad to see…"

From that point, Kratos could think of nothing more to say. Anna was leaning up against Noishe now, and she had fallen into a deep sleep. He gazed on her with sad eyes. He'd bring her to Asgard tomorrow; he had some contacts there. They would care for her. He'd return to check on her from time to time, but he'd not let her know this. He was becoming far too attached, and he feared that she was as well. A life with him was not a life to live. He wasn't even human. He couldn't love; not in the way that she needed someone to. No…he couldn't steal her life. He had just given hers back.

Anna slept for most of the day, for she was very tired. It occurred to him that she probably did not sleep very often, nor very well. Noise was quite happy to support her, and remained still during her slumber.

Finally, as the afternoon was growing old, she awoke.

"Hungry?" he said, as she groggily sat up.

She smiled softly. "Starved."

"Good; I've got some food here for you."

Anna did not inquire as to where it had come from, for she was too hungry to care. As she ate, she realized that this was the best thing that she had tasted in years.

Kratos noted that there seemed to be a spark in her eye now; she seemed to be returning to normal.

After she was finished, she seemed very happy. "So, where are we off to now?" she asked cheerily.

Kratos gave a soft smile. "To Asgard. It isn't far from here. It should be a good place to stay for at least a little while." He didn't specify that he wouldn't be staying.

Anna took the time to gaze around her. They were at some sort of old ruin, but it was hidden from the outside world. Just through the trees were the remainders of an old building. Part of the roof was still intact, but for the most part it was in shambles. "You come here often?" she asked casually.

"It is where I come to think." He stated, cleaning up and putting out the fire that he had started.

"Come, it's getting late. We should get to Asgard."

"How are we getting there?" she asked. Secretly, she wished to fly with him again, but she was too embarrassed to ask for that.

"Noishe will carry us." He stated, and Noishe whimpered.

"Come on, Noishe, you've carried much more than this. I'm sure you'll do fine. Miss Anna isn't exactly all that heavy." He stated, flashing her a quick smile.

---

The ride went relatively well, with the exception of Anna having to get used to the whole thing at first. Kratos held her on, and she clutched the thick, white fur that surrounded the animal's neck. Soon, the city was in sight. At its gates, Kratos dismounted and helped Anna off.

"Come, I know of a friend here who can help you out." Anna was about to ask of the meaning of these words, but he had started walking. All she could do was follow.

---

They walked for a few minutes into the heart of the city, and then climbed the side of the cliff. About halfway up, Kratos turned down a street and knocked on one of the doors.

A few moments later, the door creaked open, and a kind looking, elderly lady opened the door.

"Oh, Kratos, I didn't expect to see you here." She stated, though her face showed that she was pleased.

Kratos smiled back. "I am sorry for the interruption, Janet, but I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you…"he trailed off.

The old woman smiled. "I'd be very happy to! After all that you've done it's the least that I can do. Now, what is it that you need?"

Kratos stepped back, revealing a very confused Anna. The woman's face brightened considerably as she laid eyes on her.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" the tone of her voice indicated that the question was implying something.

"This is Anna…she has just escaped from the Asgard ranch. I was wondering if you could care for her for a little while; at least, until she gets back up onto her feet."

Janet smiled, extending a hand out to the young woman. "I would be happy to. Oh, you poor dear. I'll have a nice warm bath for you. Are you hungry? Pete has just been out hunting, and he's brought home a good meal. I've got some spare clothes around as well that should be in your size. Come along now, honey, and we'll fix you right up."

Anna immediately liked the woman, for she was very kind and motherly.

She stepped forwards passed Kratos to enter the house. She stopped as she noticed he was not following.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day, or are you coming in?" she asked. Her face was bright and cheerful.

Kratos turned his eyes from her, and it was then that she knew his intentions. "You…You can't just _leave_. I mean…you…you…" Anna wasn't even sure what she was supposed to say.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, and then he turned.

Anna was about to chase after him, but the beckoning voice of Janet turned her back inside. The old woman closed the door, seemingly unfazed by the man's departure. Anna was ushered upstairs, and into a warm bath. She would have enjoyed it much more, were not these emotions and feelings of betrayal swirling inside of her.

---

Night had fallen again, and Anna was wearing a comfortable night gown, much better than the scratchy dress she had worn before. And she was in a soft bed…the first time in many years. But she could not appreciate these comforts. Betrayal. Rejection. All of these were in her mind. He had cared for her, rescued her, and then abandoned her? Sure, Janet was nice, but she didn't know the lady at all. Anna never felt comfortable with strangers…didn't he know that?

No, he didn't. She had not told him that. In fact, she'd told him nothing of herself. She knew his secrets and he knew nothing of hers. He never cared for her…helping her escape was for his own benefits. Why could she not have seen this? Of course…if Kvar had given the crystal to Mithos, then Kvar would have probably ended up at the fourth seraphim. Kratos has plainly stated his dislike of the half-elf, and getting her out of the picture would ensure that his position was held.

Tears began to fill her eyes and fall from her face. Rolling over, she buried her face into the soft, feather pillow. It was then that she realized she loved him.

---

Kratos made it back to the clearing. He'd made sure that Anna was safe…that was enough, right? She'd probably hate him, but it was for the better. He would remain here for a little longer; at least, until Mithos' rage died down. Kvar would report his actions, but then Kratos would return to Derris-Kharlan, and explain himself, and all would be well. Kvar would be the only one to suffer through it all.

The seraph built another fire, and allowed himself to get lost in its flames. Noishe remained faithfully by his side.

---

Anna awoke the next morning with the realization that she had fallen asleep. She thought she hadn't…but she supposed that all eventually did succumb to sleep in the end. She lay there for a long while, contemplating. Today, she'd go for a walk. She had to see him…to know his motives. But where was he?

'_Do you come here often?'_

'_I come here to think'._

She'd return to the ruins. Even if it took a week. She'd probably get lost, but she needed to see him.

Standing, she found that there was a dress already laid out for her. It was a beautiful thing, yet very simple. Its turquoise colour suited her well, and it fell just below her knees. The collar was high, which she did not mind at all. It hid the crystal. There was a small diamond opening at the chest, and the dress was trimmed with a darker shade of the same colour. She felt like a princess, even though it was far simpler than anything the typical village girl would wear.

Anna made her way downstairs, and was greeted by the smell of waffles. Janet and another man, whom she assumed to be her husband, Pete, were already sitting at the table. They greeted her with smiles.

"Good morning child, sit down. I'll get you a plate." Janet stood and hurried into the kitchen, where she placed some waffles on it and put it in front of Anna, along with a knife, fork, and syrup. Pete was a silent man, but she could see the softness in his eyes, and the way that he interacted with his wife. He greeted her with a slight nod, but mostly kept to his coffee.

"Is there anything that you would like to do today, sweetheart?" Anna smiled at the constant pet names.

"Actually, I was thinking of going for a walk, just to explore. I'll be find on my own; I tend to like to wander." She did not want anyone to come with her.

"Oh, well that's fine then. I'll bring you to the market tomorrow." Anna felt guilty for changing the woman's plans, but she would look forward to the next day.

She gave a genuine smile. "I should enjoy that very much."

After a few helpings of waffles, Anna hurried out the door. She knew that it would take a little longer to get there on foot, considering that she also didn't really know the way. But she was determined to see him…even if it was just for a few moments. She was desperate to see him.

---

She ran out of the city and made her way across the plains into the forest. It was well into the afternoon when she actually found her way back. After a few instances of almost crying, for she thought she was hopelessly lost, she had returned. Now this was the moment of truth. Was he still there?

Slowly, she made her way towards the clearing. Part of her wanted to run and find out, and the other wished to run away, in fear of him being gone. But as it came closer, she caught sight of the purple uniform.

Noishe was the first to be alerted of her presence. He wagged his tail and yipped happily as he caught her scent. Kratos looked at his friend with confusion.

"What is…" He stopped short at the sight of her. First of all, the sight of her alone was shocking enough, but she looked different. Her hair was clean and straight, no longer filled with twigs and tangles. Her skin shone a deep, amber colour, and it looked smooth as ivory. The dress she wore now was very becoming, and it fitted her perfectly.

"…Anna…" He was still speechless. "You…You should not have come here."

"Stop it…just stop…" She ran to him, throwing her arms around him. There were tears in her eyes.

Noishe leapt off into the bushes, in pursuit of something.

Reaching up, her arms were placed around his neck. Kratos could feel his heart racing, and he was not quite sure what to do with himself. "Anna, I-" he was cut off as her lips were pressed to his. Kratos tried to pull away, but she was persistent. Kratos knew that this was a losing battle, and eventually gave in to her.

---

The day was getting late, and Anna did not wish to leave.

"We should not have done that." He said, stroking her hair.

She moaned slightly in response, and buried her head into his chest.

He tilted his head so that he was looking at her, and he kissed her brow. There was a moment of silence that elapsed between them.

"Kratos?"

"Yes?"

"If our circumstances were different…if our lives had crossed in a different way…do you think that we could have…you know, had something?"

He breathed deeply, placing his chin on top of her head. His response was hesitant. "….I think that we could have…"

She sat up, and looked down on him. "Then why can't we now? I love you, and you _must _feel something for me, else you would not have accepted me."

He was caught. "I cannot give you the life you need."

"You don't know what I need! I don't care…anything is better than a life in that ranch."

"It's not…It's not only that. Anna, I am not human anymore. All of my humanity has been lost. I have no purpose in life but to serve."

"Then create one for yourself! You can't live like a zombie your whole life…I'm sure you've been around long enough to know that."

He was silent for another moment.

"And besides", she continued, "they're already coming to the city. I caught sight of them on my way over."

Kratos' eyes widened, and he too sat up. "They're here? Already? Anna, you should not have come." He looked to the sky. "It's getting late; I'll have Noishe run you over. Don't talk to anyone…don't look at anyone. Not until you're back in Janet's house. She'll understand, she knows of the desians. You must leave now."

Anna knew the urgency of his request, and reached over for her dress. Pulling it on, she stood. He too grabbed his clothing and went to her, after calling for Noishe.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "You must never come back here…" he said, the pain of it all evident in his voice.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Do not ask that of me…"

"I must, and you know it. We must forever part ways now. I will return to Derris-Kharlan, and report to Mithos."

"I can't…no…I can't do this…" she said, in between sobs.

He sighed. "But you must. Go…they'll be here soon…"

With great difficulty did she pull herself from his grasp and climb onto Noishe. The creature bounded off and ran with great speed, for he seemed to sense the urgency in the air. He had to take a slightly different route, for he caught wind of some desians coming closer. It was not long before they were back at the gates of Asgard. But Noishe did not stop there. Instead, he bounded through the streets and up the cliff, stopping at the door. She dismounted, and hugged the creature. He whimpered some, but then knew he had to leave. She watched him as he leapt down the cliff side, disappearing into the night.

Turning slowly, she opened the door.

"Oh, hello there! I was beginning to think that you'd never return." The statement was meant in jest, and Anna could only muster a small smile in response.

"Sorry, I wandered off and got a little lost in the scenery." She stated meekly.

"Oh, that's quite alright, quite alright. Are you hungry? Or did you eat down in town?"

"I'm fine, I'm quite full actually. I think I shall go up to bed, for I am quite tired." Anna had not eaten since that morning, but she did not feel like eating now.

The woman went up to bed, even more emotions plaguing her thoughts.

---

It was a few weeks that had passed now, and Anna had attained a few new friends, and some new clothing as well. Janet had a love for shopping, and Anna realized that she was becoming the daughter that they never had. Well, they had a daughter, but the girl had been so distant in her youth that they barely knew her now. Anna was more than happy to oblige.

But there was something else that plagued her. Anna had recently become quite sick, but she would never admit this to Janet. She was quite aware of the source. But hiding her pregnancy would only last for a few more months. And then…disgrace. Janet had told of how her daughter had run off with some rogue and gotten herself pregnant, and how it had brought heartbreak to their family. The thought made her sick, but she would not give up this child. It was the one thing that she had left.

It was one day that she was sitting and knitting that Janet came into the room and sat down.

Placing a hand on her knee, she looked her in the eye. "I've noticed that you're not quite yourself lately, dearie, is there something wrong?"

Anna was grateful for the compassion, but could not spill her heart. "I-it's nothing, really. Just some old feelings, that's all."

Janet sat back into her chair, and glanced at Anna. "You know, love is a funny thing."

Anna stopped her knitting and started at the woman. "How…"

"I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I saw the way that you looked at him, and he at you. But he's a mercenary, you know, and those types of men tend to be a little distant and afraid of settling down." So that's what they thought he was…

Her gaze fell to the floor. "I know that he loves me…but he's so convinced that I'll be unhappy with him."

Janet sighed. "And you might be. But that is a risk that you've got to be willing to take. You can't just sit back and let this slip by you. You have to ask yourself what you'll regret more; marrying him and having some hard times, or letting him go and wondering what it would have been like if you didn't."

Anna needed time to chew on this. Her mind was made up. She would make one last trip to the grove. If he was there…she'd remain with him. She'd attach herself to Noishe if she had to. If he wasn't…then it was never meant to be. She smiled softly. "Thank you…"

Janet stood, and placed a kiss on the top of her hair. "Now you go, child, take what you need. Just be sure to come back and visit, alright?" she said. Anna began to love this woman even more, as her mother. Of course she'd visit…it would be death if she didn't.

In a flash, Anna had packed some clothes and food. She told Janet that there was a chance that she could return that night, should he not be there. Janet simply replied by saying that they'd be there if he wasn't. It was hard for her to leave; harder than she had first thought it would be, but she knew that she needed to do this. It would, at the very least, out her heart to rest.

Again, she made the long trek to the ruins. Her legs felt like lead, and it took forever. She got turned around a few times, and was quite frustrated with herself. How was she supposed to catch up with him if she couldn't _find _him again?

But, as she had before, she found it again. This time, her hesitation was greater. With the next few steps would either come inexplicable joy or complete and utter heartbreak. But it was a chance that she had to be willing to take. She took one step forwards. Then another. She stopped, then took another.

"Noishe, we won't stay much longer, I promise."

Her heart began to race at the sound of his voice. Her pace quickened, and she came into the grove. As she pulled into the clearing, his back was to her. "You came back…" he said softly. He must have known that she was there.

"How could I not?"

He turned. "I told you never to come here again…and yet every day I had the audacity to hope that you would…" There was more silence between them.

"Take me with you."

He turned his head again.

"Oh, for pete's sake, it's what I want! I've risked everything to come here."

"I know…but…" He couldn't really use the same excuse. He wasn't really…not human anymore. Something inside of him had changed that night. He felt a connection with this world that he had not felt in a long time. He had fallen asleep; even gotten hungry. He thirsted for water. Was he becoming a human again? And she seemed convinced that she wanted him. But still…he had to be sure…

"I can't put you through the life that I live. Staying with Janet and Pete is the best for you."

She was angry now. "Oh, you think so, do you? And do you know what will happen if I stay? I will bring disgrace unimagined upon myself and upon that family. Are you saying that I should be subjected to that for the rest of my life?"

He was getting slightly irritated as well, simply because she was with him. "Anna, you bring that upon yourself."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

She fumed. "Then if you'll not take me for me, then at least take me for the sake of your child!"

He stopped short. All trace of anger had disappeared, and his shoulders drooped. "There…there is a child?"

Her face softened as well. "Yes…"

"Oh Anna….I…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Please, Kratos. I love you. I _want_ this. I want to be at your side…always. I want my child…_our _child to grow up with his _real_ father. I want him to love you as I do.."

Kratos could not argue against this. He took her in his arms, and simply held her.

"I guess there's no returning to Derris-Kharlan, then."

---

Calmer of the Storm: Phew! It's done (four hours later) hehe…talk about procrastinating! So what do you think of my spur of the moment drabble?


End file.
